batmanfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Batman Fanon Wiki:Rules
These are the rules of the wiki. Follow them if you do not want to be banned. Rule 1: Be Polite This wiki has zero-tolerance for bullying, homophobia, racism and any similar things. If a user commits any of these things, they should expect a ban of three days for their first offence. Continued abuse of this rule will result in further, longer bans. Rule 2: Vandalism Vandalism is prohibited on this site. You should only edit somebody else's article if you are fixing any grammar/spelling mistakes, or you have their permission. If a user commits any of these things, they should expect a ban of three days for their 1st offence. Continued abuse of this rule will result in further, longer bans. Rule 3: Canon and Fanon Any reference to canon is accepted, as it's hard to ignore it. You can create alternative timelines, but please make sure it's obvious they are. Also, Mary Sues/Marty Stus are prohibited. Unless you are adapting canon, there is no reason to post any canonical information here. To do this, go to the Batman Wiki. Rule 4: Humour While general wit and comedy is acceptable, parodies and pure idiocy is banned. For example, you can create something slightly odd, but not something like Hot Dog Sea Shell Man. With an admins permission, one humor page may be created. Rule 5: Pornographic/Sexual References Any pornographic content including nudity or sex is banned and will get you a permanent ban. Very light sexual references and innuendos are accepted, but do not go into extreme details. It's pointless. Doing so will result in a warning and the content will be removed. Rule 6: Grammar/Text You cannot create an article using leet or chat speak. This means things like H4RL3Y QU1NN and LOL are banned. Chat speak is permitted in the comments and on the chat room. However, leet is not permitted anywhere. Use good English in your articles or it will be nominated for deletion. Rule 7: Swearing Swearing is limited to non-offensive words like crap or arse. However, use of words like f*ck will result in a warning. Continued use will result in ban of three days. Continued abuse of this rule will result in further, longer bans. Rule 8: Categories It's understandable if you want to add all of your articles to your own category. However, you can only only add categorys with just your name. Categories like SampleUsers Characters will be removed. Rule 9: Trolololo This rule is simple, no trolling or flaming is allowed. Criticizing an article is fine, insulting it will result in a warning. If you do not stop this behaviour, it will result in a ban of three days for your first offence. Continued abuse of this rule will result in further, longer bans. Rule 10: Sockpuppeting Sockpuppeting is creating a seperate account and act to pretend you are someone else, generally to avoid bans or just to be irritating. If you are caught, you will recieve a permanent ban on all of your accounts. Rule 11: Spam Creating numerous spam pages is unacceptable. All pages created must contain some information and must not be blank on creation. Any blank pages will be deleted on sight. You will recieve warnings for your first two offences, and your third offence will result in a three day ban. Continued use will result in further, longer bans. Category:Batman Fanon Wiki